Hello, Ahoy, Guten Tag, Konnichiwa
by Sursonica
Summary: took Season 4's first episode "So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye" and went from it. Because it is 20 years later and I still ship them hard. They were perfect for each other since the Pilot, and this is how I would have written their story. Rated M in case I get freaky.


**Hello, Ahoy, ****Guten Tag,** **Konnichiwa**

**l took Season 4's first episode "So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye" and went from it. **

**Specially one scene on that episode between Brandon and Andrea, when Brandon says he can get Andrea a bathing suit and they go for a swim.. Alone... That's my starting point for this fic. **

**Also, this is my first fic ever. Of anything. I never wrote fiction before, but after re-watching all the episodes, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I always wanted Brandon and Andrea as a couple. They were perfect for each other. **

**Chapter 1:**

Andrea: I wish I would have brought my bathing suit

Brandon: I could get one for you and we can go for a swim.. or we can all go skinny dipping

Andrea: we'll get a bathing suit

...

- Celeste! Could I borrow a bathing suit from you?

- For you Brandon? Celeste said, opening her eyes really big and letting out a big laugh

Brandon (as he turned red): No! For Andrea here, we want to go for a swim but she didn't bring a bathing suit.

- Yeah, I was hoping you could lend me one? if it's not too inappropriate to ask?

- Inappropriate? Are you kidding me? of course not! No problem at all, follow me.

Andrea and Brandon followed Celeste to her and Steve's room at the beach house they were sharing with Brandon. She opened a drawer on her dresser and said to Andrea:

- I have all of these, which one would you prefer?

Brandon jumped in - Hmmm what about this red bikini?

Andrea nudged him on his arm - You wish Ace! - She watched all the suits for a few seconds and turned to Celeste: - this purple one is really nice, is it ok if I borrow it?

Celeste: of course! You can change right here.

Andrea beams at her and hugs her - thank you! I really appreciate it

Celeste says, smiling back to Andrea- I should probably get back to the party, before they wreck the whole place, and heads out downstairs, Brandon follows her but before exiting the room he says to Andrea: -I'll wait for you outside, Chief. Hope you reconsider and go for the red bikini instead! - And closes the door just as Andrea throws one of her shoes at him.

"Was he just flirting with me?" is the first thought that comes to Andrea's head as she starts to undress. "Nah, Andrea, don't start" as she stops herself from getting hopeful again. After all, he did reject her at their Senior Prom. She was so ashamed that she'd been avoiding Brandon as much as she could since then. The issue with Donnas' graduation did help to move away from that issue easily, but she kept thinking about it every single night since then. It still hurt. A lot. She then had her work as Camp Counselor and that kept her pretty busy. But now, she just wanted to go for a swim, and Brandon said he would go with her. It was just that, a swim, with my friend (and she said that word aloud) Brandon.

Right outside, leaning at the wall by the door, Brandon was lost in thought. He was really glad to see Andrea coming to Brenda's farewell party. He had barely seen Andrea the whole summer, as she was a Camp Counselor with Donna and he was working at the Beach Club. After Senior Prom he had felt very confused about his feelings for her. He had thought about it every day since then. At first he kept saying to himself that it was the best thing to do, "I didn't want us to do something we would regret the next morning"... Now, he wasn't really sure he would have regretted it. He stood there for a moment, and without realizing, he said in a barely audible voice "would have I regretted it?" just as he said those words to himself, the door opened: It was Andrea on her bathing suit.

-Hey Ace, I'm ready, want to go to the water?

-Sure Chief! Let me just grab some towels! -

He grabbed two towels he had set aside and stepped out the door. Andrea was there, looking really good on the purple swimsuit. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her in one before. "WOW" he thought to himself as he followed her downstairs. He was really glad he could escape from the party at least for a bit. Music was loud, people was loud, not really Brandon Walsh's scene.

- I have barely even been to the beach this whole summer - Andrea said as they stepped into the sand - I couldn't wait to get into the water!

- Well, we have two weeks until College starts, you are more than welcome to hang out here and use the facilities.

- I'll keep that in mind, especially since I don't have much to do til then. - She said with a warm smile

They accommodated the towels in a spot on the sand and headed towards the sea. As they were getting into the water, Brandon grabbed her hand and smiled. A wave came and splashed both of them and they started to giggle. "This feels nice", Brandon thought. The water was warm, there was not a cloud in the sky. Deep blue sky with the big white moon illuminating the sea. A bigger wave came and knocked Brandon off his feet as it caught him off guard. Andrea tried to catch him from falling but was dragged down as well. They both stood up laughing and feeling at ease around the other.

They could hear the music & the laughter from the beach house, the party was a success but neither of them really wanted to be there... Nerds need to stick together, don't they?

**Note: open to suggestions. This has not been beta read, and English is not my native language, so any mistakes you find let me know and I'll fix them. Chapter 2 is on the works, but I'm not sure when is going to be ready for update. I'll try to do so once a week, but I make no promises and take no prisoners. **


End file.
